Baby steps towards new life
by FannyFromNorth
Summary: Fanfiction based on best drama in television - October road. Story starts where season 2 ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction rated: M**

**Story begins after season finale**

**Story begins after season 2 finale. There is something what I imagine to happen NEXT season to come as everyone is taking some **_**baby steps towards new life…**_

**I do not own characters, names etc. I just put some own elements to the basic storylines from OR meaning some new characters, places etc. You'll see. And I truly apologize for the lack of my English writing skills. (I am from Scandinavia) This is great practice though…**

**1. **

It was stormy weather and wind blew all the leaves up and down in the streets of Knights Ridge. Eddie run through the door of Best Friend Windows and just made it to the phone on his table:

"Best friend windows, Eddie Latekka, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Mr. Latekka. This is Helena Connelly from Saint Elisabeth's hospital. Remember me?"

"Of course, everything okay? How's mum?"

"She's fine, more than fine. We are releasing her soon, after this weekend actually. When this happens we have policy to call family member and she asked if you could come here for couple of days. And she has made plans to come back to Ridge and we think its great idea at this point. So could you make the time to come here beginning of next week. We know this is short notice, but first she didn't want to bother you."

Nick came in to the store with lunch from deli and dropped one bag for Eddie.

"Well as you said it is quite soon and I have a business to run. May I call you back? Thanks."

Look in Eddies face could tell that he was blown away by what he just heard. Nick forked food to his mouth: "What goes on, buddy?" Eddie looked to his bag and rested himself to the table. "Nothing much, except that my mother is coming back to Knights Ridge." Hearing his news, Nick stopped eating.

Next day Pizza girl sat in Janet's kitchen while she poured tee for them. "So that's it. We have completed the plans for the bachelorette party of the decade." "Yeah, we sure did. Here you go", Janet gave her the cup. "So now…excuse me…its Phil", Pizza girl said and answered to her Nokia. "Hey babe, I am at Janet's planning party for Hannah and we are having nice little chat about what is important in life, so not coming any soon." "Okay. I know that you two have these sessions which is fine by me but this is one moment that I really, really need you. Here. Fast", Phil said anxious. "And why is that", pizza girl was annoyed. "Well everything seems falling apart. Eddie is leaving to Washington to get his mother – you know, the one with the mental illness and she is presumably coming back home. Well the big question is – can two mad people live under the same roof and what about Eddie. He has just…" "Phil, calm down. I am coming all right." Pizza girl closed the phone and jump away from kitchen to get her coat. "Emergency in men's freak house." pizza girl informed Janet and headed towards the door, stopped and looked to Janet. "Janet, what do you know about Eddie's mom?"

Janet sank to the reminiscence zone for a moment and had a flashback to summery day when she and Eddie went for a surprise picnic for her to the lake. It was amazing day. Eddie had picked some food, fruits, cakes and drinks from deli and he had thought everything out. There were a blanket and a basket in the back seat of his car and he had spotted the perfect spot for them with some privacy. They spent there hours just talking, watching birds and butterflies, laughing and kissing a lot. It was also the first time when Eddie opened up about his childhood memories. Most of memories were fun having Owen, Nick, Phil and Ikey in them but not all. Eddie's mom got sick when he was 14 years old so not at all perfect timing. There were only he and his mom, while his dad had left them before Eddie went to school. His mother had schizophrenia and it burst out when she was having difficulties at her workplace. Eddie told her about how the disease had affected in their lives and how she had spent more of her days in mental hospitals than home. And worst was the isolation from small town folk. Eddie told her that somehow he was relieved when he moved aged sixteen to live with his grandparents and his mother moved to Washington. Janet didn't know all this stuff about his past so isolation had been total. She also had the courage and found it easy to tell Eddie about her childhood.

Pizza girl arrived to witness Eddie pacing around the house having Phil and Rory following him. "You seriously are leaving tonight. Weather is terrible. Why can't you leave tomorrow morning?" Rory asked. "Honestly, you two are getting into my nerves. I need some time to think before I go to meet mother whom I have seen last time almost a year ago and that point she was having hallucinations me wanting to kill her with rat poison.". Phil stopped Eddie grabbing him from his shoulders: "Are you sure about this? Your mom coming here to be with us, to live with us and what if she doesn't like the idea of me living here with you two or Rory…" Eddie looked at Rory and Pizza girl who was standing in quiet at the door. "Yeah, about that…Rory…" Eddie started. "No problemo. I can go to Johnson Inn. I have bunked here long enough. It's okay." "Okay. It's time to go. I'll see you on Tuesday or Wednesday." Eddie said, hugged Phil and kissed Rory on forehead and stepped out from the door. Pizza girl touched his elbow: "I take care of things in here. You take care of your mother."

**2**

Nick and Eddie walked the main street and talked about Eddie's trip to Washington. "I mean she hasn't looked that well for long time. Almost as….well…normal" Eddie said. "That is good to hear, bro. What's the plan now?" Nick asked. "Well for starters she just rests a while and then she has this supervisor here and together they make plans, you know find a job and stuff." Eddie answered "How about house? Does it feel crowded? Nick asked. "A bit, but they seemed to get along and this is just temporary until mom finds own place. We can have the house. It's mine anyway." "Okay. I need to fly man. Date with Aubrey. I'll see you later." Nick said and left Eddie.

Eddie sat in his table at the office and Rory were giving him a massage. "God, you are tense up here." She said. "That feels heaven. I need that." Eddie said smiling. Right in that moment his mother came to the store with some food. "Hey, baby. I brought…" she stopped for a while seeing Rory "some food." Andrea said bit confused. She hadn't seen Rory over 11 years. "Mom, you remember Rory all right? Eddie asked. "Of course, just a bit amazed that you're here." Andrea said. "Nice seeing you Mrs. Latekka. You look great. It's good that you came back for town looking out for the boys. It has been rough doing it all by myself." Rory said grinning. "Is that so" Andrea said looking to his son.

Eddie, Rory and Andrea walked on the street when Sam came from grocery shop. "Hey, Eddie" Sam said. "Hello there. What's up dude?" Eddie asked as they greeted each other with special handshake. "Nothing much, just helping mom and Janet out." Sam answered. "So mom, this is Sam. Sam you have met Rory haven't you?" Eddie asked. "So you're Sam, Hannah's boy. What a sweet boy she has." Andrea said ruffling Sam's hair.

Janet and Hannah came out of the store. Janet frozen to the door but there were no escape. They hadn't really seen each other after Eddie get out of the hospital. It had been over a month and she had only seen him once or twice. Hannah had reported things and she knew that Rory had been like a clue in his ways for weeks. "Hi girls, nice to see you. Mrs. Latekka, do you remember Hannah and Janet?" Rory asked. "We just chatted with your lovely boy, Hannah Jane. And Janet, is it really you. I have been waiting to meet you. I want to thank you for the letter Eddie wrote me last spring – I so saw through it. It was you behind the idea, right? You made by boy a grown man in so many ways. You changed him you know." Andrea said hugging Janet for a long time and left everyone, especially Eddie stand there in discomfort. "I don't know about that and lots of things have changed." Janet said quiet and avoided everyone's glances. Eddie couldn't believe what her mother was saying and in front of Hannah and Rory. He was in total shock even though he knew there was truth in those words. Hannah observed Rory's displease. "So I have gathered. Sorry to see that, truly am. I hope that someday we can have a long talk." Andrea said and looked over to Eddie and Rory. Eddie and Rory had moved away from girls and Andrea followed them. "Eddie's mom seems really nice." Sam commented and girls nodded. Hannah just touched her best friend with comfort.

Phil and pizza girl sat in living room eating spaghetti and Eddie came from front door and sat to chair opposite from them. "Troubles in paradise?" Pizza girl asked noticing Eddies angry-face. "One meddling mother. We just ran into Hannah and Janet and let's just say I didn't see that coming. Mum end up thanking Janet after everything that she had done for me. She has done for me a lot of things, more bad than good." Eddie said angrily. Pizza girl and Phil exchanged a glance. "You haven't come clean with everything that happened?" Phil asked. "Hell no! She only knows that we broke up for some reason and that we live our separate lives. She knows I tell her everything when I think the time is right and now it isn't." Eddie said. "I just say this and then I leave it be. Last time Andrea saw you and heard from you was when you were with Janet. Happy and content the way never before, I have heard from reliable source, and now she can see you and your just not that happy. So you can't blame her, can you?" Pizza girl said. Eddie looked towards her and jumped from his chair. "Yes you really should let this be. I will tell her everything and then she will learn about Janet's effect on me being this wreck that I still am, after a month everything happened." Eddie said and walked away to his room upstairs. Phil turned towards his woman and didn't look satisfied. "What? Truth hurts sometimes." Pizza girl said giving him a quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2**

Ray came in to Sully's and looked over for Matt Lauch. Lauch was sitting in the booth tapping his hands to the table. Ray played as he was supposed to be grabbing some take away lunch from Karen but real reason he was there was Matt who had called him earlier. Matt got off from the booth and headed towards Ray. "Can I talk to you?" Matt asked. "And what do you want. I am busy. Karen can I have extra mayo? The thing is Matt. You did harm to someone who means a lot to Sam so I am having problems not to harm you." Ray said putting on act that everyone in the bar could see. "Please. I mean I have worked with you long time. I need only a minute." Matt asked. "Okay, fine. You can have few lines to explain those actions from your stupidity." They get back to the boot and lowered their voices. "So, what do you need? More money or what" Ray asked. "This nice little play that you're trying to pull doesn't take away the heat from me. I have a new hearing after this month." Matt said. "I know, I know. They have some witness that they didn't before. Trust me I have my guys working on it. We will find somehow this witness and hush him up." Guys were unaware that Karen had hunkered down pretty close to them to mop some beer stain from floor and she could by accident hear almost everything they were saying. "Hush up how?" Matt asked. "I have my ways. With money of course you dumb-ass. You should know it by now." Ray said looking worried over the bar. "All right, I take your word on that. But if somehow I am in danger to get bang up for something you originally boiled, I will sing like a bird everything I know." Matt threatened. "The money that I am paying shut you up, right? And next time I connect you, is that understood. I don't need any turbulence to make Hannah suspicious about my involvements." Ray said and left the booth. Matt followed him after a while. Karen stayed still for a while and was shaken from the things she just heard. Men didn't see her and Rooster came from storage and looked at her. "Karen, are you okay?" he asked. "I think I am getting sick. Could you manage without me end of the dayshift?" Karen asked collecting herself from the floor. "Sure thing, you just go home. You look pale to me. Do you need a ride? Rooster asked. "No. I have my bike. Thanks, Rooster." Karen thanked him and was out of the door.

Karen drove with her yellow bike and turned away from college and toward Hannah's place. She nodded to Aubrey who was walking towards the college. Ronnie ran to Aubrey. "Hi there, long time no see" Ronnie said hugging Aubrey. "Yeah, I've been busy studying." Aubrey said. "Aubrey, we really need to talk about everything, my confession and your reaction to it. It wasn't something I was waiting to happen, but I mean that kiss…it felt so nice and I have been thinking it, and Nicky and my dad and his treatments and this whole thing is so confusing." Ronnie blabbered. "I know. Believe me I know. And I am just not ready to think this through. It's too much in this point. "Aubrey said. "How do you mean too much? We are dealing our lives here and you are shutting me out when I want to be in more than anything." Ronnie said. "Ronnie, please, let this be. I am with Nick and I am going to stay with him…" "Even though you don't get what you deserve from him and he is clueless about your feelings towards me." Ronnie said frustrated. "Stop it. I have to go. I'm sorry." Aubrey said and ran towards doors. Ronnie's friend Charlotte came to him. "What is going on with you too? Why are you mad with your brother's girlfriend?" she asked. "She is just a bit lost. Are we ready to meet the devil?" Ronnie asked changing the subject. "Don't think even second I will forget this matter, but yes I think we are ready. I have some pretty major ideas about next issue and with your photos, we will get through. I promise you." Charlotte said grapping Ronnie from elbow and they marched towards college doors.

Janet was sitting in stairs at Hannah's home and she looked worried. Karen knocked the door and before Janet reached to the door, she was in. "Karen. What's wrong? Something happened at Sullys" Janet asked. "I just really need to talk with Hannah. Where is she?" Karen said still puffed from biking. "We are kind of middle of something. She is upstairs." Janet said. "I'm sorry but this can't wait." Karen said and looked at Hannah who came downstairs looking nervous. "Karen, it's nice to see you. I've been meaning to call you and thank you for that amazing bread recipe." Hannah said and Janet looked at her without stopping. "Karen has something she needs to talk with you. Should I leave you two for a moment?" Janet asked. "What's up? Oh, wait a sec Janet. Sit here, both of you, for a while. I have something to…hold on." Hannah said leading girls from their hands to sit into sofa. Then she went to kitchen and took bottle of sparkling from fridge. Then she came back with tree classes and bottle and poured glasses for girls. Then she went to get orange juice for herself. "Cheers!" she said half smiling and took sip from her glass. "Hannah?" Janet asked. "Okay, okay. Test was positive. I might be pregnant." Hannah said. "And this is?" Janet waited. "Bit overwhelming but positively. I mean it's totally bad timing and all, but I am getting buzz about this. We are having a baby!" Hannah said and the idea just started to sank in. But she seemed happy, so Janet sighed from relief. "It's Rays, right?" Karen asked. "Of course is Ray's Karen" Janet said. "Of course, I'm very happy for you, Hannah. This is…great!" Karen said and tried to hide her concerns. "Baby, Sam is going to have little sister or brother. When are you going to tell Ray and Sam?" Janet asked. "Let's keep this between us for a while. I need to see my doctor and I just want to be sure because they are going to be so excited…Karen why did you want to talk?" Hannah asked. "I was working today at Sully's and Matt came there and I heard him brag about Eddie's beating and then I could swear I heard him planning to hush up this new witness that they have in his case. I get spooked by this and I just got my bike and I found my way here." Karen told them but because baby on the way she didn't dare to tell all just now. "That creep, it's good that you came here. I tell this to Ray and…" Hannah said. "No! Hannah you must not tell Ray. I am scared and I need to think a bit how to handle things I heard. I am not sure if Lauch saw me and I want things remain like this for a while. If Ray hears about this, he goes after him and he will come after me. So, please Hannah. Don't tell Ray just yet." Karen asked. Ray came from backdoor and heard the last sentence. "Don't tell Ray what?" He asked smiling and kissing all the ladies onto the cheeks. Karen didn't flip even though it was hard to put on an act. "Wedding stuff you really don't need to know. So Karen I think we should go and leave these lovebirds to be." Janet said and rose up from couch. "Sure thing" Karen was ready to go.

When they were out from the house Janet went with Karen to her bike. "You weren't telling all the truth there?" Janet asked. "Nope, not the whole truth anyway." Karen said honestly. "Want to fill the blanks now?" Janet asked. "Not sure what to do. Do you know who the witness is?" Karen asked. "No I don't. You know the boys and I are not talking yet. Only one who seems to care about me these days is Ikey and he just get back with the gang. They are loyal to Eddie as they should be." Janet said. "That sucks. This town is smaller than small and you have to face each other at someplace." Karen said. "You're so right. I have been giving him all the space and all the time. Now I just have to face him and all his gang. We should go to meet them. You can tell them everything you heard and I just should face them all. What is better than crash to their band practice" Janet said. "Yeah. We shall do that." Karen said but didn't sound as exited. "So next Saturday after my morning lecture?" Janet asked. "Yep. Hey wait a minute. What lecture Janet?" Karen asked but Janet just ran to her car with smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi O, what are you doing here at this hour

"Hi O, what are you doing here at this hour?" Ikey asked as he walked to Owen who was sitting at street café. "Just waiting my new intern…wait…Maria Benedetti. That's her name and she starts today. She is from Boston, Harvard graduate student like me once." Owen answered. "Okay. And as uptight you were back then?" Ikay said teasing. "Horse ass, I wasn't uptight. Yeah…your right, I was so lost those days." Owen said smirking. "Luckily you came into your senses and got back to Ridge where we turned you to the same maniac you always were." Ikey said. "You got that right. Oh, it's got to be her. Ms. Benedetti. Over here!" Owen shouted and waved his hand to the woman other side of the street. "Yeah, uptight all right. Those kinds of women break men like me with one look. So, I'll see you later, buddy." Ikey said and vanished. Woman came and sat down to the table with Owen.

Aubrey and Nick were sitting in college cafeteria where Nick was waiting Ronnie and Leslie as they were going to get Commander back from his hospital period. They decided to go there together as family because his sickness had made them one. "This is simply amazing. I adore already this little dude with his glove and all. Always finds his way even though adults are stupid and ignore him" Aubrey said and read children's book that Nick had given her. "There wouldn't be Oscar, real life hero without you and Sam, my two persistent rooters" Nick said smiling and kissing Aubrey when Charlotte came to them. "It's finally here, is it?" Charlotte said happily and took book from Aubrey. "Yes it is and it's fantastic. I have one copy for you and lots of people in publishing house have been praising your illustration." Nick said. "I totally agree with those people. I am Aubrey by the way." Aubrey said and girls shook hands. "I know. Nick's honey-bunny." Charlotte said smiling. "Charlotte!" Nick scolded. "I guess so" Aubrey said only laughing. "I love your accent. You're from Australia?" Aubrey asked and Charlotte nodded. "Yes originally. Just came back month ago. I spent there last semester." She answered as Ronnie came by and put his hand on her shoulders. "Hi everyone! Sorry that you had to wait. Are we going?" Ronnie asked and was careful not to look at Aubrey. "Sure. Bye ladies." Nick said as they left from café. "So, those guys are two of my favorite person in this world and both of them seem to be in love with you." Charlotte sighed and Aubrey looked at her concerned. "I only ask you to be careful" Charlotte said.

"So I need to go. I have an appointment at bank concerning my shares. So I'll see you later." Rory said kissing Eddie for long time in front of Phil and Pizza girl both looking unexcited. They were having breakfast that Rory has made and everything was perfect. "I walk you" Eddie said getting to the door with her. Pizza girl assumed that Eddie went to porch with Rory so she began to imitate her. "I mean this guy is awful. I mean he flirts with me all the way and follows me like a puppy. I spent all day rejecting him. Just awful!" Pizza girl went on with girlie tone in her voice and waved her hands into the air like Rory had done second ago. "Awful, all right, her endless talks about herself. I mean, honestly, what a drop from Janet to her. Do you remember those lovely mornings with four of us? I really am starting to miss those mornings." She continued as Eddie eavesdrop their talk in hallway. "Janet was, I mean is amazing and Rory is something different. We just have to get use to her if Eddie continues seeing her. And for Eddie…" Phil said. "We would do anything" Pizza girl continued as they clinked their milk glasses.

"So what are we looking for? Why did you call us here? Hannah asked curious as she, Alison with her kids, Aubrey, Pizza girl, Sam and Dootie were in line looking at empty and abandoned store. "And what is this taste? These are just yum, Janet. Thanks" Sam said. "Yeah. Can I have one more?" Dootie asked. "Dootie, it's your fifth." Sam shouted laughing. They were eating some chocolates that Janet had offered them. "You can eat as many as you like and that one has coconut on it, recipe from my dear friend Bertold from Belgium." Janet said and she seemed extremely exited. "So Janet, why are we standing in front of this building?" Pizza girl asked. "This is going to be my dream coming true. Listen to me folks. I am opening my own chocolate store and café here hopefully before Christmas." "Wow. I mean that's huge. I didn't now anything about this. Did you guys? "Hannah asked. "No one knew. I have only told Sully, because I needed the time to participate some lectures about business, marketing, financial management and so on. I was thinking this already year ago and then all of a sudden Eddie came sort of into the way. Well, now he is out of the picture and I have had time to think this through. And I know I want this more than anything." Janet told and her friends looked in turns to her and to the store. "There is Eddie's mom. I go get her." Sam noticed and ran towards Andrea who came with him to meet girls and the kids. "You have some kind of gathering out here?" Andrea asked greeting everyone. "Janet here wants to open new store here in Ridge. So have you bought this place already? "Alison asked with dubious thoughts. " I rent it first with rental charge that is almost nothing. Sully's brother Mike owns the place so." They peeked from the door and windows inside the building and the view wasn't too flattering. "We need to have a bee" Andrea said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4**

Janet was cleaning her new store and listened music from MP3 player so she almost didn't notice that her cell phone rang. She stopped and took her phone and answered. "Hey Janet. Meet me after twenty minutes at Best Friend Windows. I have made the calculations and plans. I want to show them to you before weekend." Nick said. "Already, God you were fast. What about Eddie. Is he there?" Janet asked and tried to maintain cool. "I don't think so. He is having lunch date so I think it's only you and me if it's okay?" Nick asked. "It's more than okay. I don't need to avoid him anymore but things are still pretty fragile. No need to make him uncomfortable." Janet said. "I know. These things need time, but I'll see you in a bit." Nick said. Janet collected her things and went to the back door. She locked the door and was going to grab some sandwich from deli. She was just walking between the buildings when she noticed something disturbing. Ray was giving something to Matt Lauch backyard of the hardware store. Was it payment from job or were they still connected. It was easy to see that they were trying to hide. Janet get pissed as she watched those too and eager to tell everything to boys tomorrow with Karen. Hannah was waiting Ray's baby but if he had deceived her, it should come out before not after the wedding.

Eddie was hammering some casket to open when Rory came from door. They were in store's backroom. "Well, hello there." Eddie said and rose to his knees. "At this moment I see something purely desirable so you don't dare to move." Rory said whispering and taking away her clothes when walking towards Eddie. Same time Janet was eating rest of her sandwich. She then threw garbage to the bin and headed to Best Friend Windows. In there Rory was pleasing Eddie and kissing him all over. "Nick could come any minute now." Eddie said. "Shh…"Rory just said smiling. Janet came from the front door to the shop. Door was open but no one seemed to be there. "Hello. It's Janet. Nick, where are you?" Janet asked and then she heard some noise from back room. "Okay, working hard. Once they are boys with their scooters and suddenly all grown men with their tools." Janet said to herself smiling and opened the door. And what she saw was Eddie and Rory doing it. Just a while Janet stared at them not knowing what to do or say. "Ups. Sorry about this." Rory said as she took something to cover herself. "Don't be sorry. I mean it's all my…sorry." Janet said as tears came running to her cheeks. She closed the door and ran to the street. Eddie just stared the door and was so ashamed that didn't know how to face Janet ever again. "So, she seemed upset. How about you? " Rory asked looking at Eddie. "I don't know" Eddie lied and Rory could tell that from his eyes."

Eddie was pacing nervously from his desk to window and yet back. In some point he had even hoped that Janet could face the fact that he was moving on with full steam. But now when it happened it didn't satisfy him at all. It hurt him to see how it affected on her. Nick came from the door. "Hey, shouldn't you be out with Rory. Janet is coming soon and I know things are still difficult between you two." Nick said. "She was here" Eddie said and wanted to end this talk before it started. "What happened? Things didn't remain civil? Did you two finally get everything out and open?" Nick asked. "No, no fight, no talk, no nothing like that." Eddie said impatiently. "Then what" Nick asked. "I was leveling things." Eddie growled. Then Nick's cell phone started to rang. "Hi Nick. Sorry that I bailed. Can we look those papers tomorrow? Karen and I have some things we need to discuss with all of you so we are coming to band practice." Janet said. "It's okay. What things? Nick asked. "You hear all about it tomorrow." Janet promised. "Hey Janet, are you okay?" Nick asked. "I have to be and someday I will." Janet said and hung up. "What did she say?" Eddie asked. "Nothing about the incident, Janet is putting all her energy to get past what happened with you two. Your bitterness doesn't help her or you and you know that. She and Karen are coming tomorrow to meet whole gang with something to discuss. It's first time she is coming to us after your split." Nick told him. "It has to be something big. I mean she has been avoiding me for whole month. We only started to come into understanding how to be in serious relationship. Now we are no near to understand how to be apart." Eddie said and Nick put his hand on to his back trying to console.

"Mom, what's this? It had fallen of from bin. I mean it says…pregnancy test. So who is pregnant?" Sam asked and looked suspicious. Hannah stopped putting the laundry to the washing machine. There was no way she could lie about this. "Come here baby." Hannah said and they sat at kitchen table. "It's mine. I took it yesterday." Hannah said. "Mom, are you pregnant?" Sam asked. "I saw my doctor this morning and I believe I am. So, what do you think about this. It's all of sudden and even Ray doesn't know about this yet." Hannah asked. Sam sat in silence for a while and Hannah looked at him worried. Then little smile spread to his face. "Now that I have had some time to think about it I think its okay we're having a baby." Sam said smiling and his mother took him for bear hug.


	5. Chapter 5

6

**6**

Ronnie was walking with commander at main streets of Knight Ridge. "And as you can see, Roland McDonald has already begun his tremendous and preposterous decorations for Halloween." Ronnie said. "Not quite the extent as Saint Patrick's days decorations though." Commander said. "Yeah. You're right dad." Ronnie said as they laughed together. "So Mike has rent that old bakery to someone?" Commander asked. "Yes to Janet. She is starting chocolate store and café." Ronnie answered. Commander tried to hide that he had trouble of breathing. "Dad, are you okay? "Ronnie asked. "Well, this is my longest walk after tree weeks. Have mercy on me and let's sit down for that bench for a sec. "Commander asked and didn't feel okay. "Dad, I'm getting worried. Should I take you to hospital? "Ronnie asked. "No…no, no…"Commander said, but just then he collapsed. Andrea saw that when she came from hairdresser. She ran towards then. "We need help here" She shouted when she helped Ronnie to get Commander. Janet and Karen came from Janet's store and one look from Janet and Karen understood. She started to run to Eddie's and Phil's house where boys were starting their band practice.

At hospital pizza girl talked silently with Leslie. Karen and Andrea talked with Nick and Ikey as Janet were trying to console Ronnie who was deep in his thoughts. They all were there. Dr. Curtis came to speak to Nick and Leslie, Janet and Ronnie walked to them. "What's going on? "Leslie asked. "Robert's blood counts proved that he needs bone marrow transplantation and fast" Cr. Curtis said. "Oh, man. Things got that bad so soon. What can we do? He is in line…" Ronnie said nervously. "We are lucky that because of your radio show we actually find a suitable donor. And closer than we all could have imagined." Dr. Curtis said smiling. "What do you mean?" Nick asked. "We have his young lady who came here after the show and she is a match. We are doing this early tomorrow morning." Dr. Curtis said and everyone nodded as they caught to the glimpse of hope that was offered to them. Ronnie just hugged closely both Leslie and his brother.

Janet and Karen walked away from hospital coffee machine and they sipped from the mugs. "So, this day changed into something different. There's no way we can tell anything to anyone today." Karen sighed. "Your right, let's concentrate to give our love and support. We have all the time in world expose Matt Lauch and wrongdoings performed by him and his pals." They saw Eddie and Hannah having a talk about something in hallway and they stopped for a while. "Yeah I know. I need to face him now. No escape plan. There is something more important than this our…whatever." Janet said when Karen turned to look at her. "Do you need me to hold your hand?" Karen asked. "No. You go and tell all to Sully. I'll see you tomorrow." Janet said. "Okay." Karen said and left her walking towards Hannah and Eddie.

Hannah and Eddie didn't saw Janet coming and they were so deep in their exchange of words that Janet came near and they didn't saw her. "So now you have decided that you can't wait any longer. We have waited ten years." Hannah said angry. "He hasn't been here. We could have just let this go and live our lives happily but now. It has been almost a year, facing him everyday and letting him come back to all of our lives. It's eating me Hannah." Eddie said. "So now we just drop the bomb. Nick, dude, here's the thing. We slept together tree weeks after you were gone. Sorry, no hard feelings. And then there is this other thing. Sam might be yours or Eddies. We just don't know yet." Hannah said and then they heard a little voice that came from Janet's mouth. They looked one moment to Janet and then Hannah tried to say something but Janet moved her hand in a way that she wouldn't. "No. So let me get this right. Either Nick or Eddie could be Sam's dad and you guys haven't had the courage to find out for Sam's sake. He thinks his father is some Gavin Goddard who sees him practically never and then there is Ray…who…never mind. And Eddie, you have stood in this lie all these years…I mean, God." Janet said whispering the last words just to keep the cry away that was pouring from inside of her. "It just has always been this total mess and I haven't found the best solution for all of us." Eddie said and tried to reach Janet who took steps away from him. "Even if there isn't any the truth is always the better option and after this year we all should have learnt that" and with that Janet rushed away. "Darn it. I will go and talk to her. You stay here." Eddie said running after Janet.


	6. Chapter 6

7

**7**

Hannah ended her phone call with Ray and he seemed annoyed. "What is it boss?" One of his handymen asked. "Naah…nothing. So you showed those pictures to town planning committee and their response was what?" Ray asked. "You're not going to like this boss" man continued. "What do you mean…Mike again?" Ray asked. "Mike again all right. He has sold everyone of those tree buildings for townies so that we couldn't continue our project." Man said and Ray seemed frustrated and angry. "You know how much money is hanging in these sketches." Ray said and tore down all the sketches from the board. "Yeah, believe me I know and I have a plan." He answered. "You better have. I have wedding on the way and no time to get my hands dirty." Ray said. "Yeah, boss. Live this one to me." He said grinning.

Charlotte straightened herself in her hospital bed as Nick, Leslie and Ronnie came in. "Charlotte. Unbelievable, you are the donor?" Nick said and Ronnie looked at her dumbfounded. "Yeah, it's me and please no fuss guys, please, please, please." Charlotte asked. "No fuzz. We promise. Are you feeling okay, scared? Do you need anything?" Leslie asked. "Could I have a moment with Ronnie?" she asked. "We're out of here. We come to see you after the operation." Nick said. "Good. Good." She answered. "May God and his angels look after you, my dear child and our gratitude…I hope you know…"Leslie said and Charlotte nodded smiling and touching her hand. Nick and Leslie went away from the door. "This is huge." Ronnie said and squeezed his friend for long time. "Ronnie, Ronnie. I need air." Charlotte said. "You guys are my family away from my family you know. Those e-mails that your dad sent when I was back in Australia, they were so special. He is one special man." Charlotte said. "He is" Ronnie nodded and tenderly smoothed her arm. "And the way you lost your mother so young, Ronnie. There's no way we give up on your dad without one hell of a fight." Charlotte said smiling. "You know…._you are sunshine in my life...that's why I'll always be around…_" Ronnie started singing. "No, no, no…Wonder moment is coming…now, when I'm totally helpless in my bed." Charlotte laughed. Ronnie got up from the bed and started this foolish dance and continued his singing as Charlotte tapped the bed and laughed out loud._ "You are the apple of my eye, fore_v_er you stay in my heart. I feel like this is the beginning 'though I have loved you for a million years_ _and if I thought our love was ending I find myself drowning in my own tears. You are the sunshine…"_ they both sang together and Leslie watched from the door smiling and crying happy tears. Then Charlotte grabbed Ronnie to sit next to him. "You always make me feel good and forget worries of the moment but I have some worries we need to talk about." Charlotte said seriously and Ronnie focused to hear her out.

Hannah sat next to Nick and Leslie and for a while they didn't say anything. "We had this idea to get married as soon as possible. The life we always have wanted together ahead of us." Leslie said. "When", Hannah asked. "End of the next week, just me and Rob, boys and my father from New York and maybe my daughter Hope. Nothing big, nothing fancy." Leslie answered. "Well, dean, what do you say if we have wedding here at the hospital? Let's say after couple of days." Nick made a motion and Hannah started to get exited. Leslie looked at them for a moment with disbelief. "Your serious." She asked. "Yeah, we could pull it off." Hannah said smiling. "Then I say yes, let's make it happen. But Nick, I want Hope to be here and you have to get her from Hampton, please. You have to talk her over. Hannah, maybe you should go with him. I mean you could get her to understand why and how we are doing this now." Hannah looked a bit hesitant. "Maybe we could leave after the operation tomorrow and we would be back before night and I am sure your husband to be could watch after Sam." Nick said. "Yeah, guess so." Hannah half accepted. "Great. Thank you so much, both of you." Leslie said happy.

Eddie came home late at night and seemed upset. "Where have you been? We were worried." Andrea asked but Eddie just ran towards his room and slammed the door behind him. "I think things are really getting to him." Phil said. "Yeah. And he has never been good in getting stuff out of him with words anyway. I go and try anyway." Andrea said and followed her son. Andrea slowly opened the door and switched the light on. "I don't want to snoop or anything but I think you should talk to someone before you explode." Andrea said sitting next to Eddie who was leaning to headboard. "You know me mom. Talking just makes me more nervous than I usually am. It doesn't help." Eddie said. "Well what about an itsy-bitsy chat, no heavy talk?" Andrea asked and Eddie smiled a bit. "Something happened between me and Hannah Jane that summer when Nick left to Europe. Hannah had this idea that he wasn't coming back and after a while she transferred that idea into my head also and then it happened. I slept with her. We were young, drunk and so stupid and we did it. Not only once. Tree times in one week. And then we agreed that we would forget everything that happened and wouldn't ever tell Nick. But when Nick came back all the secrets just came to surface again and I just can't hold them in me much longer. And it deals with Sam too." Eddie said. "Eddie…" Andrea said quietly. "He could be my son or Nick's. I didn't know that Hannah get pregnant after that summer. She moved with her parent to Portland for a year and she came back with Sam. All the questions came running into my mind when I saw them, but they had this perfect cover story that her parents had invented. But after the years I revealed the truth witch is that Hannah found out her pregnancy after month we had sex and Sam could be mine or Nick's." Eddie said and was relieved he had now told the whole story to someone. "So you have known this for years and not know what to do because…" Andrea said but Eddie interrupted her. "Because of Sam, Hannah, Ray, myself and Nick. There are so much people in this same family portrait." Eddie shook his head. "So this is why you are upset and angry and look like you have experienced some heavy defeat." Andrea said. "Well…Janet didn't know anything about this before this day and she overheard me and Hannah and I have been looking for her all night without succeeding." Eddie said. "Oh. That startled her, no doubt. She need just time and then I think you guys are ready to talk everything through." Andrea said. "There is so much burden in our friendship…relationship…because past mistakes." Eddie said. "I don't know everything but I know that Rory has been only a phase. You have used her, she have used you to get past something. But now, you have to start to reach for future what ever it holds for you. And you start by talking with Janet. You both deserve that much, all right." Andrea said. "Yes, mother. Now, please, this itsy-bitsy chat has tired me out. I'll get some sleep. Good night." Eddie said and Andrea left her with kiss to cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

8

**8**

Janet looked when two men put new locks to the door of her shop. Rory was walking with incredibly high heels that no one in Rigde used as she stopped to talk to Janet. Janet looked at her and smiled a bit thinking that there they were, two girls that Eddie had dated longer than two weeks and they just were like day and night. "Hi Janet, you really have lot to do here?" Rory commented. "Yeah but it is okay. It gives me lots of joy to see how things arose from…well from scratch." Janet said. "So you are not working at Sully's anymore?" Rory asked. "Night shifts and when I open my shop, after that, only weekends when he needs me. I could never leave Sully for good. He's my rock. "Janet said. "Yeah. I can understand that. Eddie has been my rock since the day I arrived…sorry, Janet. I mean I don't exactly know what happened between you two but I have overheard guys talking about you and I have understood that something really bad happened between you and Eddie." Rory said. "So he hasn't told you. We were dating. I cheated so he no longer trust me or like me. End of story." Janet said but didn't feel the need to tell her how she fitted to the picture. "Okay. So now I know why he is so mad about everything." Rory said and looked bit uncomfortable about what Janet had told. "I don't know what is going on with you two, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't rub my nose in it." Janet said and went to thank guys who were finished with the locks. Rory went away with hurry and Janet took her phone. "Hi. You are actually calling me and I'm not imagining? "Eddie asked surprised to see Janet calling as he stopped his work. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I needed some time to digest all. You know…Eddie…this month has just been so hard and our…we messed up everything. I did mess up badly I know that." Janet said sitting to the bench near by. "I haven't been forgiving about anything these days and I now that I have done some things I need forgiveness from you. So are we ready to talk?" Eddie asked and surprised them both. "Could you come to meet me to my shop? I want to show it to you. Maybe next week or…?"Janet asked. "…tonight?" Eddie suggested. "Sure. You could come here. Eddie, we really are surpassing ourselves here, talking like this…this is…I have no words." Janet said and Eddie heard her smile to the phone. "Yeah, I know. But it will be more difficult when we see each other and remember all that have happened. But I am no longer running away from smoothing things out between us." Eddie said. "Well, if those things ever can be smoothed. But I miss you like I have never missed anyone. So what ever bone you throw at me, I will take it. No doubt about that. See you soon." Janet said and hung up.

Nick made sandwich for himself and Aubrey leaned to the sink. "With Hannah to get Hope, Dean's daughter, sounds incomprehensible equation for me." Aubrey said and felt her heart bounding from insecurities. "Aubs, you should know by now where my heart stands. It's all yours. Hannah and me, we are…well we are no friends but there is nothing left from our feelings each other. Just some memories, that's all." Nick said. "I don't feel good about you going away with the girl you once were so attached. Nick, you left me for her once already." Aubrey said. "And that was huge mistake. Letting past rule my life, I am never going to relive that kind of stupidity." Nick said and touched Aubrey's cheek. "She is with Big Cat and I am with you and one daytrip to Hampton and back doesn't change that fact." Nick said and took a bite from his sandwich. "Sure" Aubrey said and went to living room where Ronnie went over some papers Charlotte had given him earlier at hospital. "What are you up to?" she asked. "Nothing much." He mumbled. "Ronnie, I will have that talk with you tomorrow. Hannah and Nick are going to Hampton so I have all the time in the world." Aubrey said spreading her hands. "I don't have…time. Sorry." Ronnie said and left Aubrey sat on sofa with amazement.

Hannah came from shower and Ray still sat in their bed looking angry. "I thought you left already, to the poker night with guys." Hannah said only towel around her as Ray looked to her. "I cancelled it. I am not finished with the talk yet." Ray said. "Baby, your protectiveness and jealousy is cute most of the time but when it starts to show up like obsession, it's a bit too much." Hannah said walking towards her closet. "Obsessed or not I only think that you should loose up from your involvements with Garrett's household when we are married." Ray said. "All right so when we are married you decide who I can see and who I can't. " Hannah said starting to rile. "No. Of course not, but Garrett has his share of people. You have your people. No mixing is needed." Ray said. "Well, when I am back. We need to have nice little talk about trusting to your partner. Now I go check that Sam has everything he needs for tomorrow me being away." Hannah said. This wasn't the time to discuss about the baby on the way when Ray was acting like a child himself.

Janet and pizza girl were building up some shelves in storage room at Janet's store. "I told you that we need no men in this. It was second last." Janet said happy looking the selves they had already made. "And when are we painting these? I think they should be paint with bright colors." Pizza girl stated. "They are going to be dark brown." Janet said laughing. "You honestly are not that boring?" pizza girl said. "Oh yes I am." Janet continued with smile. They didn't have any idea that someone in dark corners of the buildings were Janet's store was, lighted some rag and then threw it inside from store's window. "So Eddie is coming when?" Pizza girl asked and looked her watch. "Any time now I suppose. I mean we have been here hours. I bet its dark outside already, better to go and put some lights on that he won't think that I have chicken out." Janet said. "Janet, I am so happy that you do this. You will have this…opening and you can't tell where it leads, but it's going to be something better than this past month." Pizza girl said an that moment they both understood that something was burning upstairs. "J, I think something is burning up there?" Pizza girl said. "Yeah, I can smell the smoke. Do you think it's coming from outside?" Janet asked praying that the smell came from outside. "I don't know. What about the door. Is it hot?" Pizza girl asked. Janet was ready to touch to the doorknob but it was really hot. "I think it's my shop that it's burning. Now listen to me. Call Phil. I will call 911. There is some water over there. After the calls we make some kind of plan how to survive from here." Janet said and tried to remain calm. Pizza girl took her phone.

Phil was repairing his tennis rocket air guitar and was whistling one of his favorite Deep Purple songs when phone rang. "Phil here." He answered. "Phil. It's me. We are jammed at Janet's store and we are here at the storage and can't go up because it seems that store is on fire. Janet is calling 911. I think…this looks kind of bad for us." Pizza girl said as tears came pouring from her eyes. "No, no this can't be…we are coming and we help you out of there. Just make sure that you stay where you are, and keep phone line open all the time. We are coming." Phil said and yelled at Eddie who understood right away that something was wrong. "What is it Phiz?" "Girls can't get out of Janet's store and there is fire. We have to go there now." Phil said and was seemingly shocked. "What!" Eddie ran to his truck and was ready to start to drive towards Janet's store as he witnessed Phil to start running towards the town. He followed him with his truck.


End file.
